La voyageuse du temps
by Emmadragonaux
Summary: Anne se réveille dans le parc de Poudlard, elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée ici, mais une chose est sûr : elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La voyageuse du temps

 _Il faisait froid. La jeune fille étendue dans l'herbe frissonna, elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle reconnaissait très bien l'endroit, elle était dans le parc de Poudlard, comment avait-elle fait pour arriver ici ?_

 _Elle ne se souvenait de pas-grand-chose, elle était en cours de potion avec Hermione Granger, c'était un cours ou le professeur Rogue avait voulu mélanger les classes, et les septièmes années de Poufsouffle s'étaient retrouvés avec les troisièmes années de Gryffondor, enfin bref, les deux, c'était disputée, et Anne lui avait arraché son collier, et toute la poudre que celui-ci contenait avait fini dans le chaudron, qui avait explosé à la tête d'Anne, puis c'est tout._

 _La jeune fille respira un bon coup avant de se lever et de retourner vers le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Elle traversa le parc aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et arriva vite devant la grande porte._

 _Petit hic, celle-ci était fermée. Sûrement à cause de Sirius Black. Cet homme-là donnait la chair de poule à Anne. Bon ; que pouvait-elle faire ? Rester devant la porte comme une conne et attendre que Rusard la trouve, ou essayer de trouver un passage ?_

 _La solution la plus intelligente serait de rester, mais Anne n'avait pas très envie d'avoir une heure de colle avec Rusard... Ou pire ! Rogue. Elle déglutit avant de se retourner lentement et de rentrer dans quelqu'un, merde. Au revoir, monde cruel pensa t'elle._

-ET ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? _Demanda une voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de Rusard._

 _Anne qui était assise par terre sur les fesses, ouvrit ses yeux. Il y avait quatre garçons, trois qu'elle ne voyait pas bien, car ils étaient encore un peu cachés par la brume. Le garçon qui se tenait devant elle était comparable à un dieu. Des cheveux en bataille noirs, des lunettes rondes, mais il était tout de même très beau. Une carrure très sportive._

 _Anne bavait déjà rien qu'à l'imaginer dans un bain..._

-Euh... ? Tu vas bien ? _Demanda le garçon en la faisant sortir de ses pensées._

-Euh... Oui eh... _Répondit-elle gênée._

-James Potter ! _Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main pour la relever._

-Potter ? Je ne savais pas que Harry Potter avait un frère... _Dit-elle pensive._

-Je ne connais pas de Harry Potter moi... Tu dois confondre... D _it-il avec une moue adorable._

 _Anne fronça les sourcils, comment ne pouvait-il pas connaître Harry Potter ? Un raclement de gorge la fit re sortir de ses pensées._

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... Mais James, Remus ne va vraiment pas bien.. _Dit un beau brun bouclé au regard gris. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ils doivent être aussi beau que des dieux._

 _Anne s'attarda sur ses traits. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais... c'était Sirius Black !_

-KYAHHHHHH ! AIDEZ-MOI, J'AI RETROUVER SIRIUS BLACK ! AIDEZ MOI ! KYAHHH ! _Hurla t'elle._

 _Sirius lui sauta dessus et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la jeune fille._

-Mais ne crie pas comme ça ! T'es détraquée ou quoi ? _Demanda-t-il._

 _Anne lui lécha la main, et il se dégagea en poussant un petit cri de dégoût._

-Je-je... _Commença Anne, mais quelqu'un lui jeta sûrement un sort d'endormissement, car elle tomba quelques secondes plus tard au sol._

 _Tous les garçons se retournèrent vers Peter._

-Quoi ? Ne me dite pas merci surtout. _Grogna-t-il._

-Non Peter, on ne va pas de dire merci parce que, ça nous fait une personne de plus à porter ! _Cria Sirius en agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête._

 _James souffla et balança Anne sur son épaule._

k et se remit à crier.

 _Anne se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, elle ouvrit ses yeux et reconnue l'endroit comme étant l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Super géniale, madame Pomfresh n'avait pas du tout besoin de la voire, car Anna allait à l'infirmerie environs une fois par jour, si bien que madame Pomfresh lui avait interdit l'accès à l'infirmerie si elle n'avait rien de grave._

 _Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle, tout les garçon était rassemblé autour d'elle, le professeur Mcgonnagall et Dumbledore aussi. Elle reconnut Sirius Black et se remis à crier._

-KYAHHH ! C'EST SIRIUS BLACK, VITE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! ALLER PRÉVENIR FUDGE, IL FAUT L'ENFERMER ! _Cria t-elle en larme._

 _Sirius Black était le suspect numéro 1 dans le meurtre de ses parents. Et rien que le voir là comme ça au bord de la crise de larmes parce qu'il retenait son fou rire. Quelqu'un grogna à côté d'elle, et elle reconnu son professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin._

-Professeur Lupin ? Vous allez bien ? _Demanda t-elle._

 _Remus Lupin écarquilla les yeux, mais qui était cette jeune fille bizarre qui l'avait appeler professeur._

-Bien, monsieur Black, Potter et Petigrow allé vous en. _Commanda Dumbledore._

 _Les trois garçons opinèrent et partirent, Mcgonnagall jeta un sonorus sur Lupin, et le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge._

-Mademoiselle, commencer d'abord par nous expliquer qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Anne Rosier... Je- mon père s'appelle Evan Rosier et ma mère s'appelle Fiona Lestrange, je suis de sang-pur dans la maison Poufsouffle. J'ai seize ans, je passe les aspics, nous somme en 1993...Quoi d'autre ?

-Non Anne, nous ne sommes pas en 1993... Nous sommes en 1977. _Dit Dumbledore._

 _Anne éclate de rire, elle doit se tenir les côtes pour ne pas hurler de rire._

-Professeur, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel sens de l'humour ! Je suis née en 1977, en décembre 1977...

-Nous sommes en janvier 1977, ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas encore née Miss.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible... Si ? _Demande t-elle._

 _Anne ne l'avouera pas, mais elle avait terriblement peur ;_

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? _Demande Mcgonnagall._

 _Anne leur raconte toute l'histoire, en oubliant les noms exprès sous la demande de Dumbledore. Elle en avait déjà trop révélé en appelant Lupin, professeur._

-Et bien Miss, je crois que vous avez voyagé dans le temps en faisant un bond de presque seize ans en arrière, en attendant de trouver vous aller devoir rester ici, vous aller faire la cérémonie de répartition et passer peut-être vos ASPICS ici, je vous prierais de ne pas parler à vos parents, ils sont encore à l'école et passe eux aussi leur ASPICS cette année. _Expliqua Dumbledore._

-Professeur, j'ai déjà été répartie, et ne devrais-je pas changer de nom ? _Demanda Anne._

-Non, la famille Rosier est grande et c'est un nom qui fait peur, vous n'aurez pas d'ennui. _Répondit Dumbledore._

 _Et il partit, Mcgo, elle resta et aida Anna à se préparer, elle sera répartie au petit-déjeuner. Avant qu'elles partent, Mcgo n'oublia pas de lever le sonorus._

 _Anne ne pensait pas revivre cette scène un jour. Être assise sur le tabouret, le stresse qui bat son plein, le choixpeau sur la tête, les regards moqueurs et intéresser. Non, jamais elle n'aurait pensé revivre ça, elle aurait ris au nez de la personne qui lui aurait dit "ET ANNE ! Plus tard, tu vas voyager dans le temps et revivre ta répartition, mais pas à la même époque "._

 _Seulement, voilà, aujourd'hui, Anne Rosier attendait que son nom soit prononcé en plein milieu de la grande salle. Son blason Poufsouffle retiré, même si elle était sûre de retourner à Poufsouffle, elle n'avait pas été choixpeau flou, à peine le chapeau posé sur sa tête, il s'était écrié Poufsoufle._

-Bien, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes dispensé de cours, pour cause, nous avons une nouvelle élève, Anne Rosier. _Expliqua Dumbledore._

 _Tout le monde frémis au nom de Rosier, Evan Rosier lui regardais cette jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus attentivement, elle lui ressemblais beaucoup, la famille sans doute, mais ce nez, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part..._

 _Anne respira un grand coup avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret, elle s'assoit et respire de plus en plus fort._

-Et bien... Une voyageuse du temps ? Je t'avais placé à Poufsouffle, mais je crois que je sais ce qui te conviendra mieux.. ; GRYFFONDOR ! _S'écria le choixpeau dans la grande salle._

 _Toute la table des Gryffondor applaudie, et Anne reposa le chapeau pour aller rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Mais elle était persuadée de ne rien avoir à faire ici, Gryffondor ce n'était pas pour elle, Anne Rosier était la personne la moins courageuse de l'histoire de la magie._

-Enchantée ! Je suis Lily Evans, préfète en chef de Gryffondor en septième année comme toi. _Dit une jolie rousse au cheveux tout fin et aux yeux verts._

 _Anne sera sa main, et se présenta aussi, Lily commença à lui parler du château à lui présenter des gens dont elle oublia le nom rapidement._

-Alors ? Le professeur Lupin va t-il bien ? _Chuchota une voix à son oreille._

 _Elle se retourna pour faire face à Sirius Black et se retint de crier._

-Black... _Cracha t'elle._ Que me vaut ce déplaisir ? Demanda t-elle dans un grand sourire.

 _Sirius l'attrapa par le poignet, il devait faire deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :_

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et comment tu me connais, mais je tiens à t'assurer que si je découvre que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce Lord Voldemort, tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour.

 _Et il lui lâcha le poignet et partit s'asseoir avec ses amis. Lily la dévisageait comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient rien entendu, mais tout le monde qu'il y avait un truc entre cette fille et Sirius Black._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Black ? Tu le connais ? _Demanda Lily._

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici... _Répondit Anne._

-Anne Rosier ? _Demanda une voix dans son dos._

 _Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme, magnifique, des yeux aussi sombre que la nuit des cheveux brun très indiscipliné, un visage rond, et surtout le même nez qu'elle._

-Je suis Fiona Lestrange, pourrais-je te parler en privé ? _Continua celle-ci._

 _Anne se leva et la suivit, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes de joie, elle avait déjà vu des photos de sa mère, mais jamais elle ne lui avait parler._

-Tu voulais me dire quoi, _Dit-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton froid comme sa tante lui avait enseigné._

-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main ? Avec Evan ? _Dit-elle en entortillant ses cheveux épais entre ses doigts._

-Non. ieu qu'est-ce que ça allait être dur.

 _Répondit Anne sèchement._

 _Et elle retourna à la table des Gryffondor, bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça allait être dur._

EH EH ! Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre, eh eh, le deuxième est déjà près donc j'espère réellement que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une Review pour m'encourager ou me faire part d'une remarque, qu'elle soit négative ou constructive lâcher vous sur la critique constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours. Deux jours, c'était écoulé depuis la cérémonie, et Anne trouvait sa vie dans le passé terriblement ennuyeuse, les jeunes avait beaucoup changer en 16 ans. Puis pour ne rien arranger elle ne s'entendais terriblement pas avec Lily, elle essayait vraiment, mais Lily était très négative, surtout concernant Potter.

Mais le pire dans tout ça ce n'était pas Lily, c'étaient les fanatiques de Sirius Black qui venait la harceler pour savoir si oui ou non Sirius et elle était ami proche ? Elle ne répondait plus, ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement !

C'est pour ça qu'en arrivant devant la salle de sortilège elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et de bonne volonté, qui retomba bien vite, car les groupies recommencèrent à envahir son espace personnel avec leurs questions à deux mornilles. Non vraiment, il fallait qu'elle aille en parler à Black ça devenait insupportable !

Elle lui sauta quasiment dessus quand il arriva.

-Black, pourrais-je te parler ? Oui géniale ! Dit-elle en attendant même pas sa réponse.

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

-Bien laisse moi commencée, j'en ai plus que marre que tes admiratrices viennent m'harceler j'espère que tu fera quelque chose pour contenir ces furies, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que l'on recommence à zero, parce que on a vraiment mal débuté, alors ? Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Sirius Black n'avait jamais autant réfléchi pour une poignée de main. Après quelque seconde il la serra vivement, cette fille n'avait pas l'air d'être un danger, elle dégageais même un aura très plaisant.

-Bien, au début de notre nouvelle amitié Black ! Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Anne n'était motivé que par une seule chose...à vrai dire deux, la tranquillité et sauver des vies. Elle entra dans la salle quand Flitwick lui ouvrit la porte , elle alla s'asseoir, et pour la première fois depuis deux jours Aileen et Corail lui manquaient énormément, Meuh-Meuh aussi...

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que les Maraudeurs venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on s'assoit là ? Demanda une voix qui la fit sortir de ses pensée.

Elle se retourna vers le possesseur de la voix, James.

-Bas nan, pas du tout. Répondit-elle.

Elle était au milieu encerclé par les quatre imbéciles, Sirius à sa droite, Remus à sa gauche, James était assis à côté de Remus, et Peter de Sirius. Peut-être que le cours allait être intéressant, tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'est faire semblant d'être amie avec Sirius et les autres, puis rentrée chez elle.

-Anne..? Pomme de terre ! Chuchota Sirius.

-Tomate. Répondit-elle.

-Salade.

-Topinambour !

-Rooo...je sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire mieux...Aubergine !

-Concombre...

-Black, Rosier ? Je vous dérange peut-être ? Deux heures de colles ça va être suffisant ou il faut que j'en rajoute ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette qui ne faisait absolument pas crédible.

Remus ricana bruyamment.

-Monsieur Lupin ! Parfait, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas aidez Black et Rosier ce soir ? Dit-il.

-Plan à trois, c'est chaud... Chuchota James hilare, mais visiblement il n'avait pas assez chuchoter.

-Non, visiblement ce sera un plan à quatre Potter puisque vous y saurez aussi ! Bien maintenant que je ne vous y reprenne pas sinon ça sera quatre heures, au travaille maintenant ! Cria t-il.

Ils se retinrent tous de rire, et travaillèrent pour le reste de l'heure. Quand la cloche sonna, Anne et les Maraudeurs sortirent hilares sous les regards désapprobateur de Lily. Anne les suivit, et ils s'installèrent au bords du lac.

-Alors Anne, d'ou viens tu ? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit-elle.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Sirius avec son tact légendaire.

-C'est compliqué, on vas dire que je ne connais, pas vraiment mes parents, dit-elle.

Les trois garçon se contentèrent de sa réponse. Tous à part Sirius. Il la regarda comme si, il savait très bien qu'elle mentait. La fin de la journée se fit normalement, Anne s'entendait extrêmement bien avec tout les Maraudeurs, à part Remus qui était un peu compliquer.

Alors qu'Anne était en train de s'avachir sur un des gros fauteuil confortable de la salle commune, des Gryffondor, Sirius lui asséna une grande claque sur le dessus de la tête.

-Mais euh ! Cria t-elle.

James, Remus et Sirius l'attrapèrent et Remus garda Anna sur son épaule gauche. Dire qu'Anna pensait qu'il était le moins fort. Ils partirent en courant de la salle commune, vers la salle de Flitwick, et Anna avait beau essayer de les frapper de toute ses forces, elle n'y arrivait pas.

-MAIS LÂCHER MOI ! Rugit-elle.

Remus la posa à terre, et lui sourit.

-Et voilà, Miss, vous êtes arrivés à votre première retenue, en compagnie des Maraudeurs, Dit Remus en se courbant.

Anne rigola, et ils entrèrent dans la salle d'enchantement. Flitwick les attendait, et avec un air impartialité totale, il les fit s'asseoir.

-Bien, je vais vous laissez seule, puisque Monsieur Lupin est préfet. Je vous fais confiance mais si vous faites trop de grabuge vous serez punis, encore plus.

-Bien sûr, monsieur ! Répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

-Je vous donnes ce devoir là, et vous devez l'avoir terminer avant que je reviennes vous avez deux heures.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et des que le professeur Flitwick eu fermer la porte, les garçons se mient à mettre de la musique et à jouer aux cartes.

-Passe moi le trèfle, demanda James. Ahaha, merci Sirius !

Anna les regarda indignée. Le professeur avait pourtant demander à ce qu'ils fassent un travail, et ils n'avaient que deux heures !

-Mais, les garçons ! Le professeur nous a demander de faire un travail et vous, vous jouez aux cartes ! Gronda t-elle.

Sirius éclata de rire, et James et Remus lui adressèrent un sourire du style "Ce qu'elle est mignonne et innocente !"

-Tu sais exécuter le sort de copie ? Non, et bien c'est très simple, Remus ici présent à le corriger, donc, on applique le sortilège de copie sur le corrigé, et on le met sur un parchemin après. Bon, maintenant détend toi, et viens jouer aux carte avec nous, met toi en équipe avec Remus on joue au Kems. Lui dit Sirius.

Anne resta perplexe, mais devant la mine confiante des garçons, elle lâcha prise, et alla s'installer avec Remus.


	3. NDA

Hey, hey, hey, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je voulais juste m'excuser de mon retard de plusieurs mois, et vous dire que je reprends l'écriture de cette fanfiction que j'avais -il faut l'avouer- un peu -beaucoup- oublier !

J'esssayerais de vous postez le chapitre 3, au plus tôt dans deux semaines (Bon, il sera là des qu'il sera fini, j'essayerais donc de faire bien et vite).


End file.
